A Wheeler In Love
by Obsessed-fan
Summary: Just what the titel says... A Wheeler In Love... It's cute. Trust me. ;)


Hey everyone. First of all this isn't from the movie The Wizard of Oz. It's based on the Characters from the 3rd book in the Wizard of Oz series. If you've seen Return to Oz then you know what a Wheeler is. : ) This might be confusing to some people who are not familiar with the 14 books of The Wonderful World of Oz or Return to Oz. If this is so.. Go rent the movie!! It's awesome. ( a childhood favorite of mine) and try and grab the books. Dorothy's adventures in the Land of Oz are awesome. It's nothing like the musical. This story was written just for fun. The wheelers aren't really bad people if you read the 3rd book. Just misunderstood. : ( Anyway, Enjoy! :D

A wheeler in Love

The beautifully dressed wheeled man looked at the invitation to the Princess's Ball. Everyone in the land of Ev had been invited… even he and his gang of wheelers.. 

He frowned in dismay. What good would it do to go to the Ball? He can't hold an hand or dance on feet. He was useless to the people -except for scaring. And scaring is what he did best. 

" I can't go.. She will be there…" He said to himself as he looked at his painted face of glitter and bright colors… "I bet she hates me. She should."

He lowered his head in shame for all the rotten things he had done. The wheeler was quite fond of one of fair maidens in the land of Ev. She was a shy young woman who read her studies in the court yards of the Kingdom . The wheeler use to gaze upon her from a distance and even followed her from time to time in the town. He couldn't help himself. She was beautiful.

He carried his thoughts back to the time he had gotten up enough courage to speak to her. But on his way to where she was accompanied by other students as herself , they laughed at his appearance. Said hurtful things and embarrassed him quite terribly. In return he shouted back in defense and scared the young women. He had been childish and wrong in doing so. The young maiden was cross with him. Unlike her friends, she did not run away in fright. She looked at the Wheeler. " I thought you were different." She had said to him stiffly then turned on her heel. 

The Wheeler brought his thoughts back to the mirror. " But I am different." he mumbled to his reflection. " Then go to the Ball you ninny." His reflection said back to him. The wheeler looked at the invitation on the table… " I will." 

***

Fluffy dressed women and men wearing top hats grazed the dance floor in synchronized movements to the melody of the band. Everyone was smiling. Some were wearing masks and others wore costumes. It was quite an extravagant event. The wheeler didn't feel so out of place with his friends after all. Everyone wasn't as how they were suppose to be. 

Quietly and unsuspecting looking for her, he shifted his eyes from the right and then to the left. When being discreet failed he began to wheel around the ball room searching for her. Where could she be? Maybe she hadn't gotten an invitation? He shook his head at the thought. That would be nonsense. She was friends with Princess Ozma. Maybe she was sick? 

Then he thought of the worst scenario. Maybe she didn't come because she knew he was invited. The Wheelers heart sank. He sat down in an unoccupied corner of the glittery lit Ball room. He still searched for her but mostly watched peoples hands…feet….smiles… He was sad.

While hanging his head down to stare at the tile in front of him, two beautifully detailed pink dress shoes came into view. He looked up to see a pretty pale face with locks of gold around her face. Her eyes sparkled like diamonds in the sea and her lips curled to a delightfully pleasant smile. " I'm glad you came." 

He sat up as best as he could on all four wheels looking up into her beautiful face. " Isabel." He whispered to her. " I.." The lights from the Ball danced on his glitter face and made his eyes glisten. 

Isabel motioned to a balcony. " Will you join me on the balcony?" She said to him in a light tone. He nodded and followed her out to the night air. It was breath taking to stand next to her alone, but with the stars shining above and the heavenly fragrance she wore was enough to make him cry. 

She looked at the wheeler before her who was frowning slightly. "Why do you look so sad?" She questioned.

He looked up at her moon lit face . " I am different Isabel. And I am ashamed of who I am. I'm also ashamed for the things I've done. You should not be seen with me." He stated. " You should be out there dancing!" He pointed with his left wheeled arm in frustration. 

She looked through the arch ways of the Ball room at the dancing people. "No." She said simply. " I want to be here with you." 

He looked away. " But I am nothing more than freak. You should be embarrassed to be seen with me. You must be mocking me." He forced out.

Isabel huffed. "Mocking you? Why on earth would I be.. Mocking you?" 

He looked back at her " Surely the whole town as voiced the rumor of me being fond of you. Why else would I have gotten the invitation?" He felt himself blush under his already pink cheeks. 

She blushed lightly. " No. No one told me any word of you liking me. It was…my idea to invite you. I like you.." 

The wheeler felt pain through his hunched body. This couldn't possibly be happening. There was no way she could like him. " Isabel, we are from two different worlds." He told her " I can only admire you from afar. You're a beautiful creature that I will never be able to hold… love… caress.." He trailed off. " I'm hideous." He lowered his head.

She took a step closer to lift his chin " No you're not." She smiled " You're beautiful William." 

William was locked in her gaze and felt a warm rush of feelings throughout his entire body. She thought he was beautiful. And indeed she thought he was. 

"I knew you always watched me. Why do you think I always sat out in the court yards studying? Even when it was cold." She grinned at him. 

William was in shock. Someone must have been smiling down on him or this was by fore the dirtiest trick anyone had ever played on him. " But I can't dance with you." He blurted out. " This can't be Isabel." 

Isabel dropped to her knees on the cool stone underneath. Her pink dress plopped down over her legs and lightly touched his front wheels. He backed up in shock of how close she was to his eye level. But before he could do anything else she grabbed both sides of his face and pressed her tender lips to his cool painted lips. Williams purple eyelids fluttered shut as she kissed him firmly. 

She pulled backed to look into his eyes only inches away from her face. " Now tell me it can't be." 

He moved closer to give her another kiss.. 


End file.
